In general, various types of lighting apparatuses such as ceiling-mounting type lamps, scenery lighting lamps, sleeping lamps, and stand lamps exist according to purposes thereof. The lighting apparatuses must irradiate light with sufficient luminance level according to purposes. Accordingly, recently, a light emitting diode (LED) has been used for a lighting apparatus. In comparison with other light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the LED is advantageous because of low power consumption, a long lifetime, a fast response time, safety, and environment-friendliness. Accordingly, many studies and researches to replace the existing light sources with the light emitting diode have been carried out.
However, the above lighting apparatuses are turned-on/off by a switch connected to the lighting apparatuses through a cable. Accordingly, a user of the lighting apparatus must inconveniently control the lighting apparatus.